


李代桃僵

by Sans0612



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all薛, 晓薛 - Freeform, 薛洋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans0612/pseuds/Sans0612
Summary: 邪灵夺舍梗BE路人x薛身体和感情上的晓薛#避雷啊各位#
Kudos: 19





	李代桃僵

**Author's Note:**

> 邪灵夺舍梗  
> BE  
> 路人x薛  
> 身体和感情上的晓薛  
> #避雷啊各位#

大抵薛洋做梦也没想到第一次和晓星尘做那档子事会是这种情形。

明月清风的手狠狠掐着少年细弱的腰肢，棺材盖上吱吱咯咯地响个不停，一道细线般的血顺着薛洋瘦的没几两肉的大腿内侧淌下，被浅淡的淫液冲挤成了半透明的粉色。

‘晓星尘’用指尖捻起那点可怜的分泌物，它们纯粹是自我保护才叫穴内吐露出的。被一来一回碾成一道凉丝丝的银线，亵玩地挂在少年脸上。

“小鬼？破处的滋味如何？”男人发出低沉的轻笑，手指顺势插进他披散的发间，揪着逼他抬头，两人双目对视间，‘晓星尘’的那双含情的眼里，是危险的竖瞳。

薛洋抬起黑眸，皮笑肉不笑，“太小了，感觉不到。”

——————————

天空灰暗许久了，终于迎来这一抹微光。

那人眼中光华，随着轻颤眼睫，从裂缝中泄露，映照在薛洋的疲惫眸子里。

对视的第一秒，薛洋立刻发现不对。

不是晓星尘。

没有失望也有没惊讶。

太不意外了。

几年了？成功对于他来说，已经成了一种难以为继时的麻醉，他无法放弃，无法妥协，无法活下去，和身边的行尸走肉没有区别，不过照着本能行事。

‘晓星尘’一手扶棺，缓缓坐起来，长期未活动的骨骼发出一阵清脆的嘎达声。男人俊朗的面容带着愉悦，四处随意打量，然后仰头眯着眼，陶醉地深呼吸。

“夺舍？”身后少年嗓音冷漠，“你不是人。”

晓星尘的脸上一向都是清冷和煦的微笑，此时却转头笑嘻嘻地，“小鬼，给我滚。”

他不怀好意地探视着——少年浑身是血，别人的，自己的，一看就是个鬼修，身躯孱弱，单薄得生怜，腰身潺细到阴风一吹就要折断。

“我有一万种方法叫你后悔醒来，别碍事，立刻消失。”少年连威胁的声音都如此轻细，他似乎快要不行了，又极为固执地屹立不倒。身上带着种神经质的脆弱感，随时要断气似，杏仁状的眼睛里蕴含着危险与疯狂。

哟，一只羸弱不堪，杀气腾腾的小猫。

可惜，男人一眼瞧出了他的虚张声势。于是表现得态度轻蔑，宛如猫戏耗子，玩味悠闲。

“噢，你在乎这个人？这么不惜血本！”意有所指，满地狰狞扭曲的法阵材料，浓烈腐朽的血腥，一地毛骨悚然的材料，引得对方啧啧称奇，“所以……你觉得有什么立场和我谈？”

‘晓星尘’轻巧地跳下棺材，活动了下僵硬的手脚，鞋底踩过满地的血绘咒画，朝义庄门外走。

薛洋一动不动，紧紧盯着他。也未转过身，面无表情打了个响指。

义庄外白雾如凄迷的墙，妈的什么鬼地方？

一阵打斗后，宋岚将人咚地一声掷地。少年见此不满地微微蹙眉，过去爱惜地抚平道袍褶皱，才眨了眨眼，音调忽然掺了丝虚伪的甜味，上挑尾勾，“我们，来谈条件吧？”

男人低头，见小少年跪在身旁，微微仰头，纤瘦的下巴刚好能搁上他肩，小小的脸颊格外精巧漂亮，也格外乖巧贴顺似得。

我再给你一个新的身体。少年诱惑道。

这个虽然好，但是惹上我这种麻烦，未免得不偿失？

‘晓星尘’站起身，他能感受到身体内充沛的灵力，修长有力的手将少年一把推到地上，嗤之以鼻。

“可以啊，不过，我想先来点助兴节目。”

——————————

原本的助兴节目里，薛洋是并不在菜单上的。

“小鬼，去找个女人来。”

“这里人都死光了。”

男人也并不担心他会反抗，没把握不影响体内另一个残破的灵魂的情况下，他除了暂时妥协绝无二计。

被推倒在地的少年衣衫沾染了更多血液和尘土，他毫不在意，只是神情微愣地望着‘晓星尘’的面容，目不转睛，像是少看了一眼都是亏得般。

对方说道，“叫那家伙抓一个来吧。”

“不行。”薛洋立即道，拒绝的彻底，“不可以。”

“这也不行，那也不许，要不你来？”男人恶劣地笑了。

谁知这回却毫不犹豫地点头，“可以。”

邪灵沉睡了许久，苏醒后也躁动了许久了。他一直在观察有什么可乘之机，直到义城的白雾弥漫，一道道招魂幡竖起，他知道重现于世的日子到了……

他现在才发现，在此处作法的人是个怎么样的疯子。

这回轮到他尴尬了，男人略带嫌弃的目光落在少年贫瘠的身上，鄙夷道，“老子不喜欢这么变态的玩法。”

薛洋沉默，这时男人才发现身后那个凶尸出去了，彭地一声关了大门。再回头时，看到少年爬上棺材，蹬掉了鞋袜，一手利落地解开上衣，露出的雪白胸口上缠着一圈圈透着血色的白布。

他一圈一圈解开来，其下竟然是一点点很小的乳肉，乳晕带着极淡的粉色，因为长期被拘束，勒出了几圈可怜的紫痕，两粒乳头因接触到冰凉空气，羞涩地挺立着。

“我给你。”少年说，“你可以把我当做女人的。”

接着，他自暴自弃地脱下裤子，坐在棺材上面，抬起一只脚，分开了大腿，“你看，我的确是女人。”

“我看是个怪物还差不多。”说这话时，男人的手粗鲁地揉上了少年的胸脯，感受到了柔软细腻的触感，又俯下身，拽着他的腿仔细瞧了瞧，满是惊奇。

薛洋并无半点反应，漠然瞧着属于晓星尘的修长指尖掐着大腿内侧的肉里。

“你这样太无趣了，依我看，不如算了。”说这话的男人口不对心，明明一脸兴趣盎然，却偏偏得寸进尺，装模作样后退一步。

少年细瘦的手立刻拽上了道袍的一角。

“别…”

声弱蚊呐道，“别走。”

他自行拉扯那块小乳，揉弄了起来，动作生疏又粗暴，将乳头掐的变红，拉扯变形。然后后仰着身体，将腿掰得更开，用手指沿着那道害羞内敛的小缝摩擦，说，“我还是雏。”

男人的征服欲在作祟，对方似笑非笑，看小鬼打算耍什么花招。但见薛洋歪着头，斜睨对方似在挑衅，张口嘬住了食指，唇沿着指缝缓慢蹭过，隐隐约约伸出舌尖，一脸无辜地吸吮几下，水淋淋地指头才重新探回批上。

手指一路向下，划过双乳，凹陷的肚脐和窄小的胯，来到毛发极浅的鼠蹊，那地方隐藏得够深，需得人夸张地掰开双腿才能公之于人前，手指沾着唾液从上到下缓慢地揉搓个来回，才定在骨缝的位置，微微朝两边分开穴口。

“掰开点，什么都看不清。”男人指挥道。

薛洋微微蹙起了眉头，忍着不适用力继续分的更开了，这下子，女穴被扯成个扁圆的细孔，至穴内一指深处，连处子膜都清晰可见，尽收眼底。

这的确是副未经人事的完璧之身，如假包换。

处子情窦未开的模样总是能取悦男人的，待被握着双腿，感受到坚硬性器滚烫的温度，薛洋再怎么强作镇定，难免忐忑起来，有一瞬间甚至起了逃脱的念头。对方显然不是什么怜香惜玉的人，只敷衍地用头部挤弄了下穴口，找准位置便用力顶进去。薛洋顿时面色难看起来，这不是他受过最痛的，却是最为难耐的折磨，羞耻和畏惧铺天盖地袭来，他努力盯着属于晓星尘的面容，嘴唇颤抖。

顶端艰难地吃进去了，处子果然够紧，艹人的一样被磨的发痛，男人一掌拍在臀肉上，没个好声好气，“你会不会，放松点。”

“……恩”少年好不容易应了声，两腿不受控制地内收着，像快被强行撬开的贝类做着最后的负隅顽抗，随着凶器不可抗力地寸寸侵入，撕裂的火辣辣的疼痛越发鲜明，直到一阵暖流酸胀里，男人低下头，看到性器和穴口边缘渗出的血。

“我倒是挺惊讶，你居然长这么大都没被搞过。”

嘿，倒真每一寸都是全新的。

薛洋意兴阑珊，突然觉得这种时刻似乎没了意义。曾经的三年里，他偶尔……好吧，到后来几乎是日日夜夜，幻想在某个合适或突兀的时刻，也许是睡觉时无意搭在腰上的手，也许只是离得太近的一次呼吸交缠，也许是早有预谋的勾引，他会和晓星尘发生些更越界的勾当。

私心甚重，这个人连济世救人都不肯索要分毫，若是亏欠了他如此大——虽然他自己根本不在意，是不是心债难偿，从此两人就要纠缠不清了呢。

剪不乱，理还乱，如此看来不过是雌伏于人，若对象是他也许没那么难以接受了。

对象是他……

薛洋紧紧攀附着男人的后背，他被迫彻底敞开了，青涩的身体颤抖着，同一瞬间不得不用力将自己蜷缩的更紧，但被侵入的内里无能为力，只好连同凶器一齐紧裹住。

不知不觉间，全身已被揉搓成了荼蘼绯红，明月清风带着剑茧的手毫不怜惜地揪着他的乳尖，将其拉扯的变形，薛洋吃痛挺着胸膛，侧身躲避，却被两手穿过腋窝，举起来坐到了男人身上，从下至上狠狠贯穿，血滴滴答答顺着一直淌到脚后跟，蜷缩的脚趾够不到地面，只好随着顶弄不断地踢身后人的小腿。

“想不到你瘦了吧唧的，屁股倒是挺有肉。”热气扑在耳后，随即舌尖濡湿地舔过软骨，耳洞，带来一阵酥麻的痒意，那只肆无忌惮揉捏胸脯的手又伸下去，玩弄了几下薛洋的性器，手指头抵上那颗小如珍珠的阴蒂，沾着血和湿液揉弄起来。

“让我教教你，做婊子的快乐。”

随着揉弄和穴中肉棒的捣动，一声惊喘终于从薛洋嘴里泻出，他像是受了惊吓，猛烈地摇头挣扎起来。腰肢如风中落叶颤抖，却被紧紧禁锢在了男人怀里，任由其摆布玩弄，快感随着神经一齐涌现，甬道内开始一波接一波地分泌湿液，顿时丰盈起来，温顺软肉似乎渐渐熟悉了性器的性状，变得又软又乖，食髓知味。

“小婊子，你这小孔，可以在里面升天了。”

“不…不要了。”

薛洋侧身，扭过头将脸埋进对方颈窝，鼻音浓重，吸了吸记忆中熟悉的清澈味道，似受了千般的委屈，“不要弄了……”

晓星尘……

下一秒，却被两脚着地放了下来。体内的性器拔出来发出了黏腻水声，薛洋软了下脚，犹未回神，已被一下推着转过身，抬着屁股狠狠后入。

“呜……”这一下，狠狠将他完全贯穿了，还未等他适应，便猛力地抽送起来，耻骨一下下撞在臀瓣上啪啪作响。薛洋扶着棺材，勉力站着，抬腰撅屁股挨艹。姿势进得太深，男人捏着少年窄窄的胯，干得十分尽兴，只觉得那个小洞实在甚比好女，窄小蜿蜒又湿滑绵密，非常的不妙，非常的糟糕。

“小鬼…干得你舒服吗？你那位呢？”为了分散注意力，男人问道，“嘴用过吗。”

他恶意地碾磨着，感觉到每一下都顶着了里面小小的宫颈，身下少年便抖得如同过电，一只手紧紧捂着小腹，身形摇晃颠簸，在他以为不会回答时候，才急促地缓了口气，说道，“他吻过我。”

“哎哟，够纯情的了。”男人发出嗤笑，性器捣弄小穴发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，“没关系，这下，他也算玩到了。”

少年似乎不愿在言语，只在动作过于粗暴时闷哼几声，待到对方叹息着将一股股精液泄在体内，彻底完成了一次破处，他已经提不起一丝力气，对方一松开，便软绵绵坐到地上。

两腿分开太久已经合不拢了，从他被干得成熟红色外翻的穴口，一股浓稠白浆混合着血丝缓缓淌出来，一直滴落到复活晓星尘的血阵上。

薛洋赤足在地上站了许久，两只脚冰凉麻木，沾满了污渍和泥土，他轻微地动了动脚趾，才费力地并和上大腿，夹着膝盖一点点扶着棺材边缘站起来。

之后几天，他又玩了薛洋几次。

在曾经晓星尘睡过的棺材里，薛洋的床上，还叫少年穿上女人的衣服，涂了技法拙劣的脂粉。甚至于叫他驱使那个凶尸抱着他少年青白细弱的两条腿，一边吸吮薄薄的乳肉，咬的乳珠通红如珊瑚珠，一边狠狠地操弄。

薛洋几乎可以称得上逆来顺受了，似乎只要能赶紧将晓星尘身体里的邪灵撵走，这些不过是一点小小的安抚和代价罢了。到他终于准备齐全了所有材料，对方在踏入法阵的前一刻，突然笑眯眯道，“等一下。”

少年静默了顷刻，转身阴沉望着他，手中握着一柄森然长剑，剑尖抵地。

他什么都没有说，眼神中又说了一切——你敢现在反悔？

男人对此杀气视若无睹，甚至伸手摸了一把少年的脸蛋，笑嘻嘻道，“一夜夫妻百日恩，何必哭丧着脸。不过我看，保险起见，还魂的肉身不能用这个。”他一指地上那具被生生抽了魂魄的空壳。

“你待如何。”

“用你的。”男人道，“虽然你这身体够糟糕的了，但我不嫌弃嘛，你这小鬼实在是叫人放心不下。为了以绝后患，我也只好委屈一下，用你的身体了。”

薛洋低头思索了片刻，点了点头，“可以。”

阵法运转起来，怨气凝聚，渐渐包围了两人……少年慢慢软下身跪倒在地上，邪灵像是看到了闻所未闻的怪事，不由感慨，“想不到……竟然真会愿意为了别人送死？”

黑雾茫茫中，‘晓星尘’的眼睛缓缓合上，灵魂渐渐被抽出体外的飘渺感中，最后的视线中，是少年突然柔和下来的神态，眼底涌上千万般的眷恋，嘴唇无声地开合念了几个字。

…………

渐渐越来越近，直至重叠在一处。

紧随而至的是心脏剧痛，一柄雪色长剑，自背心穿心而过，身后是那个一直守在门外的凶尸。

它正在履行少年的最后一个命令。


End file.
